1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive user interface, and, more particularly, to an automotive user interface that enables a user to select a mix of infotainment content that is readily available via the user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical internet radio experience puts the user in an information-free bubble, isolating them from the outside world. Although terrestrial radio broadcast programming often has predicable scheduling of traffic, news, and weather information, the information is delivered on a fixed broadcast schedule, and not on the schedule of the user. Currently, the only safe way to access information of interest when in the car is to tune away from the current stream and access another source. Once the user tunes away from the current stream, there are no longer any opportunities to monetize the user for an indeterminate length of time.